The Wedding
by Lucky6
Summary: Sequal to Flashback


~*FLASHBACK*~

"Sirius, I have something to tell you." Remus said softly, fidgeting in his seat.

"What is it?" Sirius was concerned, Remus hadn't been this nervous since they found out he was a werewolf. 

"There's nothing I can do to sugar coat this, so I'm going to come right out and say it. I'm going to die." Remus had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I know you're going to die Remus, we all do." Sirius didn't understand so he joked about it.  
"I'm serious." Remus said.

"No, you're not. I'm Sirius, you're Remus remember?"

Remus groaned, "I had that coming," he said with a smile. "But I mean it Siri, you know wizards usually live to be about 200-250? I'm only going to live to be about 45-50." He paused, watching Sirius's face. "It's because of the changes, every change my body ages about 2 years." Remus was sobbing. "I should have told you before, I thought you should know before you marry me." He waited for Sirius to speak. "Siri, say something. Tell me how you feel." Remus looked at him pleadingly.

"I love you Remus, I know you think that I'm going to change my mind about marrying you, but that's not true at all. I still want to marry you." Remus tried to interrupt but Sirius cut him off. "Remus, I know you're going to die young, I know that. I've known it since I found out about you being a werewolf. I still want to marry you." He said very slowly.

They were about to walk to the altar. Remus stopped him and whispered, "I'm so glad you still want to marry me, even after…" 

Sirius cut him off again, "Shh, shh, I love you, why wouldn't I marry you."

Remus beamed as they walked through the doors.

"I Remus Lupin, take you, Sirius Black, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, from now, to eternity, to beyond."

"I Sirius Black, take you, Remus Lupin, to be my beloved Husband. To have and to hold, from now, to eternity, to beyond." He paused as he rubbed Remus's hands with his thumbs. "If I may, I'd like to add something," He paused again as he looked at Albus, "I have always loved you Remmie, even when I first met you, I loved you. I just wanted you to know that." 

~*ENDFLASHBACK*~

Remus woke smiling, today had been the best day of his life.

"Siri?" Remus nudged Sirius awake, it was their wedding night and he had something to give Sirius. "I have something for you." 

"Hhmm? Oh, Okay… Hang on let me wake up." Remus laughed as he stumbled around looking for his wand to summon coffee. "Much better, now what did you want to talk about?"

"I didn't want to talk, I wanted to give you something." He walked over to his bag, and pulled out a small brown box marked "S". "Here,"

Sirius took the box, with an inquiring look towards Remus. "What is it?" 

"It's the box I told you about before, the one I put the letters in. I wanted you to have it." He wiped his eyes before continuing. "There's some stuff in there I thought you would want." 

Sirius wrapped his arm around his lover before opening it. "Where'd you get James and Lily's wedding rings?"

"Albus gave them to me, he thought since I was the last Marauder, not in prison," he paused as Sirius glared at him. "Yes, I told Albus about the Marauders. Anyway, he thought that I would want them." Remus admitted. 

"Oh, Okay. What's this?" Sirius asked as he pulled out a stack of envelopes. 

"Letters, what does it look like?" Remus said with a grin.

"Well I can see that. Who are they from? What are they about?" 

"They're from several people, Harry wrote me about you after his third year, wanting to know all about his parents and I saved the letters. A couple are ones I wrote to you before and after the one I already told you about, it's in there too by the way." Remus explained.

"Okay, I'll read those later. What about this, this watch?" 

"Don't you recognize it?"

"No, should I?" Sirius asked with a cute confused look on his face.

"Yes, well no. Sort of. It was the one you gave to James when he turned 16. I was going to give it to Harry when he turned 16." 

Sirius pulled out a sheaf of paper, flipped through it, and decided very quickly to burn them at the first opportunity. 

"Oh and those are the articles from the Daily Prophet I saved, and don't even think about burning them. I'm going to add the articles about your acquittal once I get them." 

Sirius glared at the golden haired angel he had married, "How did you know I wanted to burn them?"

Remus shot Sirius an extremely condescending look, "Do you think I would have married you, shared your bed, become your lover, had I not been able to tell you what you were thinking?" 

Sirius thought for a second, "I suppose not." Their discussion was cut short as a snowy owl tapped on the window, "It's Hedwig" Sirius exclaimed.

"What is she doing here?" Remus wondered.

Sirius got up to let her in. She gave Remus a wary look and flew over to Sirius. "Wonder what that's about…" Sirius commented.

"I think she can tell I'm a werewolf and she doesn't trust me." Remus stated unemotionally, he hated it when animals didn't trust him.

"What do you have here Hedwig?" Sirius asked in an extremely childish baby voice. "It looks like an article from the Daily Prophet and a letter, Rem." 

"Well read the letter first,"

__

Mr. and Mr. Lupin-Black, 

Sorry Sirius, it just sounds better the Black-Lupin. How is your honeymoon going so far? I don't want any gory details, just say it's going well. I cut this out of the Prophet yesterday and finally got around to mailing it. It's about the "Wedding of the Century". I always liked that catch phrase. 

Well, I'll leave you to read the article. Let Hedwig rest a little by the way, she needs it.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley Crew

"Are you going to read the article Siri?" Remus asked. 

"It's not an article, it's a picture." Sirius responded, unemotionally.

"Siri? What's wrong?" Remus walked over to the bed and put his arm around Sirius's shoulder. 

"Lupin-Black? What about Black-Lupin?" Sirius muttered. 

"That's not what's bothering you and I know it, now tell me what's wrong." Remus was tired of playing around and Sirius knew it.

"I'm worried about Harry, I have since I met him." Sirius explained, "I almost fell like it's my fault James and Lily aren't here. If I hadn't-" 

"That's not true, Siri, and you know it. You couldn't have known about Peter, it's not your fault." He paused as Sirius looked up at him.

"My head knows it's not my fault, but my heart tells me different." Sirius looked down at the picture in his hands. He laughed, "Look at this Remus." He said handing it to him. Remus also laughed at the expressions on their faces. The picture depicted the ceremonial cutting of the cake, or would have had they not been shoving the cake into eachother's faces. 

Remus looked down at Sirius. After kissing him, he asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" 

Sirius looked at him seductively, "It's not what I want to do tomorrow you should be worried about, it's what I want to do right now." He said before standing up to meet Remus's kisses. 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, whispering, "More? You mean this afternoon wasn't enough?"

Sirius giggled, an amazing thing in itself, and responded, "Was it enough for you?"

Remus laughed as Sirius lowered him to the bed.


End file.
